


it’s friday, i'm in love

by elsanoelle



Series: Let the music heal your soul [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Morning After, Sexual Content, Smut, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsanoelle/pseuds/elsanoelle
Summary: What was intended to be a moment to enforce camaraderie somehow ended up with him having incredulous, hot sex with Captain America.How on earth was Tony supposed to know that Steve Rogers had game anyway?





	it’s friday, i'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> fuzzy feels as i was listening to The Cure this morning. filler between two very angsty posts hehe

When it comes to life achievements, Tony Stark has a laundry list of them.

The good, the bad.

The ground-breaking. 

The downright embarrassing.

The common factor was that every note-worthy accomplishment of Tony's seemed to be an exaggeration of sorts, always tilting to one end of extremity. He either supremely excelled when he puts his heart, mind and soul to a project (e.g Iron Man armours) or fails spectacularly when he didn't (e.g dating his personal assistant, making her his CEO only to get dumped for not being able to split the difference between being a superhero and a boyfriend).

Whichever way, there was no room for mediocrity - everything Tony Stark did, in success or in failure, was explosive. 

His previous birthdays was a yearly affair matching the hype of nationally televised award shows. When he withdrew Stark Industries from the business of mass-producing militarised weaponry - its most lucrative division - his company did not suffer but instead continued to make its billions. Heck, Tony Stark couldn't just fight alongside a Norse god, a supersoldier, two master assassins and a green rage monster to save the world from an alien invasion- he _had to_ up the game by flying a nuke over his shoulders through a wormhole to complete the job.

Tony was a firm believe in Going Big or Go Home, even before it became an everyday pop-culture catchphrase. 

So even if he failed, which was a rarity, Tony's mistakes would still be impressive.

 

That bright morning however, the usually suave brunette was actually _afraid t_ o face the consequences of his latest conquest.

Tony's confidence saw a shift, reporting a slight dip.

OK, a big dip.

He was still impressed with himself nonetheless, allowing the proverbially pat on the back, but things could easily turn ugly within the next few seconds.

For the first time in many, _many_ years, Tony considers that he  _may_ have unlocked an achievement that he should not have. When he first realised that feelings beyond infatuation were in the mix, Tony did the calculations and weighed the options - the odds were not horribly against him, being a man confident in his own skin. But considering this  _issue_  has been the bane of his existence travelling back to his childhood (Dad _really_ wouldn't shut up about him), Tony has been carefully toeing the line but never over-stepping the boundaries.

There was too much at stake for him to fail at a grand scale. But as he cautiously gazes to his left, internally worrying that any movement or thought might break the status quo of the early morning, Tony swallowed. 

He has actually done it.

He outdid himself this time.

_Well done Anthony Edward Stark._

_You finally banged him._

_You slept with Captain America._

_Oh you bastard you._

Steven Grant Rogers lays asleep beside him, in all his naked super soldier glory settling flatly on his stomach as the curve of his perfect ass formed a hill from beneath the bedding- that perfect ass that Tony's fingers had done many naughty things to just a few hours ago. 

_Fuck._

Tony snaps his eyes shut, rubbing his forehead with his thumb and middle finger, hoping the friction would soothe his nerves from giving his precious brain an aneurysm.

He had been crushing over the man next to him like a teenager, _since he was a teenager_ , and now he has vivid, tasty memories of doing the horizontal tango with said crush. 

All those years displaying himself like a peacock for Steve's attention.

The back and forth banters.

The exaggerated fights.

Tony only allowed himself to believe that Steve was dutifully responding to his bait out of sheer politeness and responsibility, and not because the other man was equally attracted to him. He pushed away any thought or idea that Steve Rogers would ever feel the same way, convincing himself amongst other reasons that Steve was as straight as Clint's arrow. 

He has never been happier to be proven wrong.

 

Yet, dinner last night was really supposed to be _just_ dinner.

For once, despite his enormous crush on Steve Rogers, Tony was really _just_ trying to be nice to him.

Reason being? Two days prior, the two Avengers were at each other's throats yet again, this time disagreeing (mid-way during combat training, no less) over the infiltration mission strategy for Sokovia. The entire team was present, bemused by the UST oozing from their two comrades but nobody stepped in to interfere. Natasha lazily stretched on the mat a few feet away from the screaming match; Clint swung from scaffolding to scaffolding, shooting moving exploding targets whilst casually paying attention to Mom and Dad arguing. Thor awkwardly stood the closest to them, perhaps worried should they begin trading physical blows. Bruce had removed himself completely from the situation, for obvious reasons.

Of course, Tony had to take things too far and personal once again, his criticism of the "element of surprise" approach being as dated as Steve seemed to hit a raw nerve. His final jibe caused the usually level-headed captain to clam up and storm out of the gym without taking his shield with him. 

Tony remembers hyperventilating in his suit as his eyes darted between Steve's back walking away and the shield on the mat.

Not wanting to go into battle without at least making nice, Tony made plans to ask Steve to have dinner with him after the final mission briefing, with the purest of intentions. Never mind that Steve never seemed to stay angry at Tony for longer than an hour. 

What was intended to be a moment to reinforce camaraderie somehow ended up with him having incredulous, hot sex with Captain America. 

How on earth was Tony supposed to know that Steve Rogers had game anyway? With his 1940's, Brooklyn manners and painfully reserved demeanour, Tony did not peg the man to be  _forward_ with acts of intimacy. Comically, Cap didn't even know the meaning of the phrase until he heard it in a song not too long ago and quizzed, of all people, Tony about it, knowing how Tony would not let it slide. Tony still feels bad for bursting into fits of giggles, but he made it up by sitting with the larger man later for hours browsing through Billboard Top 100 songs.

So Steve Rogers in fact, had a lot of game. He flirted with Tony all of last night, from the moment he walked into Tony's penthouse fresh out of the shower in his snug button shirt and jeans of sex, to the very last moment before he kissed Tony for the first time. 

He was careful and considerate, but not distant to give the impression that he wasn't interested. Instead, Steve was magnetic that night, filling up the spaces between them with thoughtful motions seeking permission in every tiny move. It was hot as hell for Tony.

_Who would have thought Rogers was a freak in the ..._

As though his brain was actually thinking out loud, the national icon stirs. Tony’s breathe hitches and he held it in, as the solid back muscles twitched and moved, a sign that his bed partner was rousing from sleep.

Thankfully for the nerve-struck genius, Steve’s face was still planted on the pillow, facing the other way.

So Tony takes the chance to internally scream.  

_Fuck._

_Fuck fuck fuck he's up fuck_

“Tony?” Steve says, his voice raspy. Tony stills, remembering that Steve's senses were enhanced - in _every way,_  as confirmed by last night's romp - and he may have realised, without needing to look, that Tony was already awake and making stupid faces from the other side of the bed. 

 _FUCK._  

“Uh.” Tony croaks in response.

_Smooth._

_Okay this is not a good look on you Stark._

_Go chirpy on him._

_Morning Cap! How'd you sleep? Want to do this again sometime? Now? Never? Never is okay too just don't hit me_

Alas, crickets.

As though sensing discomfort, Steve rises from his position, and slides an elbow to prop himself up on his chest to turn and face the brunette. With one eye opened, possibly because half of his face was still numb from the sleeping position he had woken up from, Steve's aqua blue eye met Tony’s gaze.

They were both stark naked (ha!) but thankfully their modesties were intact thanks to the spread of sheets covering their lower halves. That didn’t help Tony's brain-fart at all, he was caught frozen in the between lust and panic to even form a coherent thought.

_How could anyone be this gorgeous? Jesus. Look at this guy. The perfect bed hair. Is that even remotely possible in real life? Maybe Rogers sleeps with hair product on. Probably. And didn’t I leave a mark on his neck last night? Fuck me I’m seeing things. I must be dead. This is it Tony you finally outfucked yourself to mid-life grave._

If only Tony realizes that he was just staring at Steve, wide-eyed and unblinking. 

“Tony, I can go if you want,” Steve says, breaking into Tony’s monologue. Steve begins to rise, forming a cave between his perfectly sculptured body and the bed. Tony could not resist taking a peek.

_Well hello there, monster cock._

“No no no stay please,” Tony blurts, reaching out to grab Steve’s bicep. “I was just. It’s not you, god, please don’t go. It’s just early - for me - and I haven’t had coffee. And you're you. You’re in my bed. Naked. My uh brain just needs to catch up.”

Steve’s face falls a little, and Tony notices that the blond was also feeling a little awkward and nervous about having _the morning after_ conversation. “Should I get dressed?” Steve asks sounding apologetic.

_Inner eye roll._

_You are not allowed to be this adorable._

“No way Cap, it’s fine,” Tony says as he softens the grip he had on Steve’s arm. "I don't mind."

He was finding his courage and wit again, seeing that Steve was showing little to no signs of regret from last night. Whilst Steve's morning wood could well be a human biological reaction rather than evidence of emotional reciprocation, the blush that was beginning to form on his cheeks confirms otherwise. 

“Unless you want to?" Tony asks gently, almost needing to duck his head to meet Steve's eyes. He tips the chin of the suddenly shy blonde to meet his gaze. "Not that you _should_. Clothes are highly optional but not necessary right now. Plus, we only need to leave until …"

“Noon,” Steve continues, as his eyes hungrily mapping Tony’s body while his hands ghosts over the covers that was hiding Tony's tenting erection. He slowly rubs the tip of the bulge, wresting a groan from Tony. “De-brief is at 10 though..”

They closed in on each other, finally at ease in silent agreement that last night was not a mistake on either part. That it was futile to continue denying that they were attracted to each other like moths to flames. Smiles formed in their faces as their telepathy seemed to work again, breathing into each other's spaces as they read each other's minds, which was solely projecting the other person at this point.

“And it’s only seven,” Tony adds.

He wasn’t even sure if that was accurate information, but since all the blood has traveled down south, Tony was prepared to walk into de-brief late and take full blame and responsibility for Captain America walking funny that day.

"Stay," Tony whispers, before easing Steve onto his back and climbing over the larger man, connecting their mouths for a gentle kiss. Their legs were caught in between the sheets, but it did not stop Tony from slowly grinding against Steve. He was going to savour this moment, stretching it as far and wide as he could. Because in their line of business, the superhero business, you will never know when the sacrifice play was going to be needed.

It could be him, it could be Steve. 

If Sokovia turned out to be one of those before-you-die kind of moments like New York, Tony was determined to go down on Steve one last time.

Tony breaks the kiss, enjoying how reluctant Steve was to watch him go - he _whined_. But when Tony bends to plant soft kisses all the way down Steve's chest and traces his tongue over Steve's nipple, he was rewarded with soft moans. The moans were dialled up to 11 when Tony decides to play dirty and sucked hard at the nub whilst reaching down to stroke the Steve's hard erection.

" _Fuck_ \- " Steve breathes, his eyes slammed shut. "Fuck -Yes Tony -".

Tony grins inwards as he fills his lungs with air whilst sucking on the hard nipple, enjoying this side of the good captain that he has never seen before. It occurred to Tony that Steve may have taken issue with Tony whenever he reminded the captain that he was archaic, _"..older than myself and the furniture combined"_ , because Steve, beneath his tough and hard exterior, appeared to be naturally pliant and submissive in bed.

Never mind that he was the Team Leader of Earth's Mightiest Heroes - when it came to Tony and sex, Steve _wanted_ to be controlled. There was a real possibility that during all their heated moments throwing their temper across the room, Steve was having his own inner struggle trying to maintain his composure as the figurehead of their group whilst biting back down his personal kink. He didn't want to be Captain America in close proximity to Tony. Steve wanted Tony to lead, to dominate, to take him in bed. He wanted to feel younger, inferior, to be subjugated, to be at Tony's mercy. Most of all, Steve really wanted Tony to fuck him hard until every cogent thought escaped him.

There may have even been a lot of begging last night.

But Tony the gentleman, will not kiss and tell.

Happy to elicit bad language from the otherwise goody-two-shoes, Tony finally plants a gentle kiss at the swollen, assaulted bud before crawling up Steve's perfect torso and continues to make out with the super soldier, grinding and stroking him.

"Good morning Sir, Captain Rogers," JARVIS suddenly speaks, halting any further movement from the two men. Mid-way with their tongues shoved down their throats, they blink at each other momentarily before bursting into a laugh and drawing apart.

"I am very sorry to intrude. Agent Hill was on the line, wishing to speak to Captain Rogers. She has been informed that Captain Rogers is currently _indisposed_ however she is making her way to the deck. Agent Hill has requested for Captain Rogers to be present, if possible. Estimated time of arrival at hangar 2 in 15 minutes."

"Thank you JARVIS," Steve says, looking to the ceiling out of habit. "I'll uh," Steve begins again, trying to compose himself. He looks at Tony and loses his train of thought. He apologises silently through his blue eyes.

"Go on Captain Rogers. Duty calls. Literally." Tony smiles, and rolls over to give Steve a chance to get up.

Steve hesitates, but props himself up anyway to a seated position next to Tony.

"Cap?"

"Are we... Uhm. Is this..?" Steve says, his voice breaking so he clears his throat.

"Something I want happening again? Yes." Tony answers too quickly without allowing himself to think. It did not achieve the effect he was hoping for, as Steve continues to stare at him in earnest and only then did it click to Tony. "Rogers, after we're done playing superheroes and capes in Sokovia, you and I are going to dinner, a proper one with tables, food on plates and with clothes on. We'll have a talk about this," he says, motioning the space between them, "with _actual_ words. How about that?"

Steve's made the doofiest smile Tony has ever seen.

At that very moment, Tony concedes that he was a total goner for this man.

"Sounds good," Steve says, nuzzling into Tony's neck and melting into his body. Tony kisses the crown of his head and breathe in the scent of sex and sweat. "I'd uh I'd like that very much," Steve adds.

"You'd like that huh Steven?" Tony whispers, using the captain's given name, a show of dominance that he knew did it for Steve. "Would you like it if I fucked your brains out after that?"

Steve cheeks turns hot against Tony's skin within seconds and he could only muster a small "Yes", as words in his head didn't seem to want to cooperate to form a proper sentence.

Their mouths meet again, and Tony kisses him heavily, roughly. 

 

"Good. Now. How long did JARVIS say Hill was going to take to get there?" 

"15," Steve hummed, tucking himself back into Tony's arms. 

"Hm. You know, I haven't even had my breakfast." 

Tony was lazily stroking the back of his new lover. Steve blinks and curiously pulls apart. 

"Do you think I can get a good big breakfast in 15 minutes?"

"Uh, what do you want to eat?" Steve queries innocently. 

_Too easy._

“Turn around,” he whispers, a grin stretching from ear to ear.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> do leave some love if you liked this one :)
> 
> title from : the cure - friday, i'm in love


End file.
